Lydia (Walking Dead)
Lydia is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a supporting character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. She first appeared in issue #133 in October, 2014. She made prominent appearances in the "Whispers Into Screams", "Life and Death" and "No Turning Back" storylines. Lydia makes her live-action debut in the episode "Adaptation" portrayed by Cassady McClincy. She surrenders after her fellow Whisperers are killed by Daryl Dixon and Michonne, being placed in a cell for interrogation at the Hilltop. Daryl attempts to drag her out to be executed over their skepticism at the information given to the group but Henry talks down Daryl in order to save her. A younger version of Lydia is seen in flashbacks in the episode "Omega", portrayed by Scarlett Blum as well as the episode "We Are the End of the World" portrayed by Havana Blum. Biography Lydia was a teenage Caucasian female with long blonde hair. She was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, and was living in the U.S. state of Virginia following the collapse of society. Lydia was the daughter of Alpha, who was the leader of a group called the Whisperers. The group's trademark was to disguise themselves by wearing the preserved skins of the dead. Lydia was part of a Whisperer herd that encountered Paul Monroe of Hilltop Colony and Darius of Alexandria on the road. This was her first outing with such a group. The Whisperers attacked the group, and she nearly got the drop on Monroe and lunged behind him with a knife. Monroe defended himself by elbowing her, which caused Lydia to stab herself in the shoulder. Lydia begged Paul not to kill her, and he brought her back to Hilltop as his prisoner. As a prisoner at Hilltop, Lydia told Maggie Greene and the others about the Whisperers, and their methods and practices. During this time, she befriended Carl Grimes, who had been temporarily imprisoned as punishment for beating up on some bullies. The two grew close and Lydia admitted that Carl made her feel safe. She then propositioned him for sex, to which Carl agreed. She then revealed that her own people would occasionally force themselves upon her. Alpha and the Whisperers came to collect her daughter, and Lydia was forced back in with her people. Carl accompanied her, and saw how cruelly Alpha treated Lydia, telling her that she was weak for allowing herself to develop an emotional connection to others. Lydia began to break down and cry, and Alpha slapped her. Afterward, she told Carl's father, Rick Grimes, to take Lydia away from the Whisperers, as she can no longer protect her. As the group were leaving Whisperer territory, they came upon a grotesque tableau of spikes sticking up out of the ground. Upon them were the heads of many victims, now zombified. These were all people that Rick and the others had known. Michonne attacked Lydia, demanding to know if she had known anything about this. She told her that she knew nothing about this, but added that the bodies were probably skinned for further usage. Rick decided that Alexandria would not provide the necessary safety for Lydia, so he had Andrea and Carl escort her to Hilltop Colony. While at Hilltop, Lydia and Carl's bond continued to grow, and they had sexual relations again, though she warned him that she was not in love with him. Soon after, Alpha led a war against the people at Hilltop as a means of saving face. Lydia remained loyal to Carl and the others at Hilltop and took up arms against her own people. She proved her loyalty to the group by aggressively combating her mother's forces. Shortly thereafter, Alpha was killed and beheaded by a man named Negan. Notes & Trivia * * Though she rarely had anything kind to say about her time with the Whisperers, Lydia admitted that Joshua had always been nice to her. * Despite showing no maternal connection towards Lydia, Alpha's plea to Rick Grimes to take her in was an effort to protect her. Body count Humans * Unnamed Hilltop Colony guard (1) * Unnamed Whisperers (2) Zombies Note: Characters marked with the (†) symbol indicate walkers that Lydia assisted with the destruction of. She may not have necessarily been the one to administer the final kill shot however. * Emmett Carson ↑ * Erin * Ken ↑ * Larry * Luke ↑ * Olivia ↑ * Tammy Rose ↑ Appearances See also External Links * References Category:Expanded pages Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters